


May 31, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos smiled the minute his eyes were on a slice of chocolate cake.





	May 31, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos smiled the minute his eyes were on a slice of chocolate cake after midnight.

THE END


End file.
